She keeps me warm
by howmanyheartaches
Summary: Even one Michiru Kaioh can have a bad day, while the world explodes in pre-Christmas celebrations.


Michiru had passed the Christmas tree standing all year long by Odaiba Marine Park many, many times on her way to the water. But at this time of the year, the whole city was one giant mess of mistletoes and fairy lights and huge, illuminated snowflakes.

Swimming wouldn't make her feel better today, not even if she swam for hours in a heated pool, followed by a nice glass of wine.

The woman had left Takeshita Street long ago, sourcing the side streets with exquisite designer shops and independent hipster labels, but her hands were still empty (and cold). Nothing spoke to her to be Haruka's Christmas presents.

She could not even get this right today.

Haruka liked sweets. But going to Godiva or the Lindt flagship store seemed so bleak. Everything seemed so bleak today. Michiru stood still for a moment, contemplating, while tourists and young girls rushed by. They surely did not have a problem spending their money. Which was, of course, not her real problem. She loathed not being in control over things.

It was ridiculously cold. Snow wasn't really falling, but hoar was settling everywhere, and the damp air left Michiru's scarf damp as well. It was a gift by her parents, but still, Burberry didn't deserve to be treated this way.

Quickly, following her change of heart and mind, she strode by barber shops and their significant stand-up displays of red-blue-white, dancing Santas and brightly shining reindeer. Michiru waved for a taxi, because she figured she was less likely to fight the driver than she would with an Uber. Though the way of transportation wasn't the most discreet – the taxi driver was blasting Arashi's "Ano Hi no Merry Christmas". Still, Michiru was mostly left to her own thoughts.

She felt frustrated to feel like this. Frankly, she had everything – a stable career, a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, a beautiful co-mom, even the opportunity to flush everything away with one giant green planet of energy. And still she forgot to boil her water this morning, before pouring it into her cup, blaming a possibly very well tea cooker to be broken. Michiru's red dress would normally flow around her body, but it was uncomfortable today. Her bra itched.

There were a few things the musician was sure of – she was not sick, she was not distracted, she was far away from her period. But she wasn't so certain why she couldn't own this day, this super normal, boring day.

With a lot of sway, she later turned the keys in the lock and pushed the front door open. In one fluid motion, boots were elegantly kicked off and the living room was entered – and she startled Haruka.

"M-Michi, why are you home already?" Her wife stuttered, trying to cover what she had done to the living room floor. Or was doing on it, it was hard too tell. Even her blonde hair was covered in glitter. Haruka was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to the coffee table and it looked like a store for stationary had exploded on the spot in front of her.

Michiru could not even giggle – or smile, or generally pay attention. She blobbed down on the sofa, as ladylike as possible, and stared at the ceiling, one fist clenched: "Because I could not take it all anymore."

Haruka looked at her worriedly, forgetting why she had been worried in the first place – that Michiru had walked in on her surprise and thus ruined the surprise.

"It's okay, love, it's nobody's fault", Michiru added, now pulling her hair up into a tight bun, fixating it with the headband she had already been wearing, and taking off her jewellery. It had left red marks for whatever reasons, which she now kneaded unhappily. She pressed her red lips together and remained schtum, while Haruka grew even more tense. Finally, Haruka stood up, frowning, and went on to tower over Michiru. It could have woken up memories, memories of that one time by the pool in their old building, but Michiru was already feeling dark and decided against growing grim dark.

"Maybe going for a jog could help? It always helps me!" She also looked like she was ready for a jog, in sweatpants and a shirt that said "I would RUN a hundred miles". And in big, fluffy slippers.

"I'm not sure cramps in different parts of my body will help me save this day. Or replay it, even." Michiru wished to call for Pluto, but she knew better.

"Then tell me what happened", Haruka said softly, planting a kiss on Michiru's forehead. Her scent did wonders for Michiru's thoughts and so Michiru decided to speak up again: "I was supposed to play this note like an angel's leap. I've done it a million times – and today it sounded like when Jessica Alba touched that instrument in that horrible movie!"

There had been times Michiru Kaioh had practised the violin starting from 7 am, ending at 10 pm, surely not for this disgrace.

"Maybe you should call Ami?" Haruka tilted her head.

"Thank you for your concern, Ruka, but I think it's not that serious. I'm just having a bad day", Michiru found a smile for Haruka. She always did.

"Mina would be in awe to know that Michiru Kaioh has a bad day", Haruka joked, hoping a light-hearted comment would amuse Michiru and it did and still, a delicate subject like this needed justification: "I'd prefer you don't tell her."

Haruka giggled: "Well, Rei probably already knows."

"Ara, she's smarter than that", Michiru raised her eyebrow slightly.

"That's true, she would never do that again", Haruka assented. The blonde kissed Michiru's lips softly, while she pushed the heap of colorful stationary on the floor under the sofa, leaving a trail of fairy dust on the carpet.

Michiru just blinked at her, but Haruka only mumbled: "I told Hotaru to clean up her stuff before she goes off to hang out with Chibs."

Blaming this morning's misplacement of her lash-curler on Hotaru seemed like a good idea to Michiru's conscience, too.

Michiru, of course, already knew that her wife scrapbooked their trip to DisneySea as a surprise. So she didn't even question why Haruka had taken precious time off to work at her garage. This was just as precious to her. The siren with the teal locks wondered what Haruka's many groupies would think if they had known the object of their admiration to be such a passionate DIY-er. Maybe the fifty shades of dreamy would disappear in their eyes, but not in Michiru's! She loved Haruka more than anything, for everything she was.

"Baby, it's cold outside, and the fire is so delightful …" The taller one quoted solemnly, no fire in sight whatsoever except for a few Yankee candles that the mechanic so adored.

"Love, those are two completely different songs …" Her little mermaid giggled.

Haruka finished her speech nevertheless: "… all I want for Christmas is you."

"I assume you mean I just should stay inside and rest?" Her wife smiled.

Haruka nodded: "I don't think you want me to start earlier with the cooking?"

She had recently discovered the joys of pulled pork and performed it weekly.

Michiru shook her head, her way a touch too aristocratic, which left a confused look on Haruka's face now: "But you're hungry?"

"I burnt my toast for lunch", Michiru quietly admitted, slightly wiggling her nose. Another broken item in the kitchen. Must have been some kind of curse.

Haruka nodded and went to the kitchen, which was soon be filled with the sound of boiling water, while Michiru tugged herself in a blanket. Glitter fell off the sofa. Michiru bit her lip just thinking about the warmth of Haruka's slender body. Just the thought alone made her the most joyous she had been all day.

When Haruka returned, she brought a fine selection of very soft American cookies, the ones that melted on your tongue. Michiru ate three, taking a liking to the overload of chocolate, and was thankful for the tea, hot for an instance.

The love of her life sat down next to the sofa, fetching Michiru's hands and leaned in, forehead on forehead. "Tomorrow the angels will jump. I'm sure. But for the rest of the day, I'll take care of you. Like I always do. Like you always do."

"I love you", Michiru smiled. "Come here, please."

And with that, Haruka was under the blanket, no space between them. Hands and legs entwined. This seemed like a better choice to spend the day. And that moment, Michiru saw the first snow of winter, falling down in big flakes. She was glad to see it through the window, not in person. In fact, she was so happy to cuddle the day away, that she let out one sigh that made Haruka shudder and grin.

Words could not express what it was that they felt. Maybe "perfection", what Michiru was always striving for. But it just happened. It was good.


End file.
